Ursula's Daughter (2)
by CrystalFabray
Summary: Sophia has been living in Auradon for a while now, and things have been going well...until Cotillion that is. Uma wishes that she got what Sophia has. When the two sisters reunite, things dont go as planed
1. Cast List

**Sophia Oceana - Alexandra Daddario**  
 **Ben Florian - Mitchell Hope**  
 **Mal - Dove Cameron**  
 **Evie - Sofia Carson**  
 **Jay - Booboo Stewart**  
 **Carlos - Cameron Boyce**  
 **Uma - China Anne McClain**  
 **Harry - Thomas Doherty**  
 **Gill - Dylan Playfair**  
 **Dizzy - Anna Cathcart**  
 **Amara - Sadie Sink**  
 **Ursula - Whoopie Goldberg**


	2. WellThis Is Now My Life

" _Let's give Auradon...a taste of Evil." I suggested. Mal and Evie stirred the pot as the boys looked on. I took out my spell book and turned to the page we needed. "Wicked ways beneath the skin, let all who taste it now join in." I recited. Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos and myself started to cackle as the boys tipped the apples into the cauldron._

 _All -_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D (C'mon!)_

 _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 _Hey! Hey! Hey! (Ha! Ha!)_

 _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 _Sophia -_

 _Crashing the party_

 _Guess they lost my invitation_

 _Friendly reminder_

 _Got my own kind of persuasion_

 _Carlos -_

 _Looks like this place could use_

 _A bit of misbehavior_

 _Happily ever after_

 _With a little flavor_

 _Jay -_

 _Bad to the bone_

 _With even worse intentions_

 _We're gonna steal the show_

 _And leave 'em all defenseless_

 _Evie -_

 _A fairytale life can be_

 _Oh so overrated_

 _Mal -_

 _So raise your voices_

 _And let's get it activated_

 _All -_

 _Long live havin' some fun_

 _We take what we want_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _With us, evil lives on_

 _The right side of wrong_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _Apple Apple_

 _Dip Dip_

 _Wanna try it?_

 _Tick Tick_

 _Take a bite! C'mon be bold_

 _Change the way the story's told_

 _Sophia -_

 _This time, the dark is finally getting your attention_

 _Evie -_

 _We're wicked by the book and class is back in session_

 _Mal -_

 _You like it, steal it_

 _Jay -_

 _Gotta beat 'em to the treasure_

 _Carlos -_

 _A rite of passage_

 _All -_

 _Bad just doesn't get much better_

 _Long live havin' some fun_

 _We take what we want_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _Sophia -_

 _Mother always knows best_

 _Evie -_

 _Show her, pass every test_

 _Mal -_

 _Hear her voice in my head_

 _Jay -_

 _Evil is the only_

 _Carlos -_

 _Real way to win_

 _All -_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D (Jay - Let's gooooo!)_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _Sophia -_

 _Yeah!_

 _All -_

 _Long live havin' some fun_

 _We take what we want_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _With us, evil lives on (Sophia - Evil lives on...)_

 _The right side of wrong_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _Cruel and unusual_

 _We're taking control_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _With us, evil lives on_

 _The right side of wrong_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D (Sophia - We got...)_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D!_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _Sophia -_

 _So many ways to be wicked!_

I was brought back into reality by the constant flashing of cameras. "Sophia! Please, over here Sophia!" One reporter called, trying to get my attention.

"Only three days 'till the royal Cotillion!" A reporter said. I waved at all the cameras in my face, smiling. _I am not made for this_. I thought. I was wearing a sleeveless white and aqua dress. The chest area of my dress was white while the bottom was aqua. I was also white heels. My new blonde hair was done up in an elegant bun. I had a gold necklace on as well as shell earrings.

"Ever think a girl like you would be Lady of the Court?" A reporter questioned.

"How does it feel to be the most envied girl in Auradon?" Another asked.

"Well, do you like being blonde?"

"Is Maleficent still a lizard?" Ben then made his grand appearance. Thank heavens.

"Ok, alright, excuse me." Ben said as he made his way over to me, moving through the paparazzi. Ben wrapped his arm around my waist and I did the same as he addressed the crowd. "Uh, we will let you know if and when that particular situation changes."

"Did you think you would ever be with a Villian Kid?" Ben laughed and leaned into the microphone,

"Were done here." The reporters started going wild again. Fairy Godmother stepped forward as we moved back.

"Ok, shush, shush, shush, shush." She said, quieting down the noise, "This is still a school so if your here, your either skipping class or trespassing." All the reporters started to talk all at once, "Shhh. Shhh." With those words, each reporter went quiet and looked down in shame. Fairy Godmother then gestured for them to leave, and they did.

"Thank you guys." Ben said.

"Thank you." I echoed.

"Thank you, thank you." Fairy Godmother trailed off. "Sophia, Ben." Fairy Godmother walked off,

"Fairy Godmother." Ben and I said in unison as we watched her go. Ben turned to look at me. I looked up into his eyes.

"Whew." I sighed. Ben gave a small laugh.

"Don't pay anny attention to them." Ben told me.

"That is much easier said then done."

"I know, I know. You know, maybe we should do something. We should go somewhere. Get away."

"Yeh, spend some time together, just the two of us."

"You know, what do…" Ben checked his watch, "I have a council meeting. I'm so late!"

"It's fine!"

"We'll...we'll do it sometime…" Ben lent in to kiss my cheek but a hand pulled my back. I looked over my shoulder to see Evie.

"If we do not do a fitting for your gown right this minute, you'll be dancing in your bathrobe." Evie told me. "Hi." Evie said to Ben before she turned to me, "Let's go, let's go." Evie dragged me away from Ben towards our dorm.

"Bye Ben!" I said before he was out of sight.

"Bye." He replied.

 _TIMESKIP_

Evie soon had me standing on a podium as she made adjustments to my dress. It was a sleeveless yellow dress that had blue designs on the chest. There were ruffles on it that went to the floor. Evie opted to keep my hair in the bun I already had. She pulled my shoulders back and tightened something. I gasped. "E, I can't breathe!" I complained. Evie lifted my arm,

"Well you can breathe after Cotillion." Evie said.

"I don't think I would be able to do that. I have, like, twenty more events behind that and I don't remember the name of any of them."

"Impeccable." I turned to look at my black leather jacket, my shell staring back at me.

"Evie?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think...that if we were back on the Isle, what we would be doing?" Evie gave a sarcastic laugh,

"That's funny." Music began to play from the TV in the room. "Ah! Look who's on TV!" Evie squealed. I turned to it to see me sitting at a table with Ben, Aladdin and Jasmine. Evie helped me off the podium and I sat on the end of my bed.

" _As the royal couple continues their tour of the kingdom, they dined with Aladdin and Jasmine._ " I saw myself spit something into a napkin, yeah, the food in Agrabah is not for my taste. " _Six months ago, no one thought King Ben and his girlfriend from the wrong side of the bridge would last._ "

"Yeah...no kidding." I muttered.

" _Sophia must be counting the days until the Royal Cotillion..._ " I looked down at Ben's ring before I remembered something. I gasped as I went to sit closer to my bedside table. " _Where she will officially become a Lady of the Court._ " I heard the door open and Mal walked in. She was wearing what she wore the day before family day when we had that video chat with our parents. She straightened her hair and has some wicked bangs. I paid no attention to my purple haired bestie as I leant over to grab my spellbook and a book on how to be a lady. I flipped my spell book open and found the spell I needed.

" _Read it fast at lightning speed, remember everything I need._ "I recited. I closed my book and cast the spell on my book. I turned every page and skimmed through the words, the spell remembering everything for me.

"I know Sophia's secret to fitting in." Mal said in a sing-song voice. I glanced at my friend before going back to what I was doing. "Ben would not like that. Come on Soph, haven't you had enough secrets between you both?" I looked up at my two friends who were both looking at me,

"Mal, I was a total disaster without my spell book, remember?"

"Well, personally as one of your best friends, I strongly believe that this spell book…" Evie started as she grabbed my book,

"Hey!"

"It belongs in the museum along with _my_ spell book and Evie's mirror." Mal continued, taking the book from Evie. I dropped my arms so my hands as well as the book, both rested in my lap. I gave them the puppy dog eyes and stuck out my bottom lip. "Don't give us that face." I just intensified the puppy dog eyes.

"Put the pout away." Evie ordered. I looked away from my friends. "Mm-hm. You know were right."

"Do...either of you miss running wild on the Isle and breaking all the rules?" I asked.

"Like stealing and lying and fighting?"

"Yeah!"

"No!" Mal exclaimed.

"What?"

"Why on earth would we? Soph, get over here." Mal grabbed my hands and pulled me towards the TV, standing on my left as Evie stood on my right.

"Look at where we are, were in Auradon!" Evie added. "And were Auradon girls now."

" _Since Sophia revealed her love of cherries, she has received hundreds of cartons from her admirers._ " The TV lady said. It showed me and Ben sitting down enjoying cherries. Ben fed me one and I saw myself smile at him.

"Who knew I had admirers." I muttered. Mal and Evie squealed and hugged my shoulders. I saw myself dip a cherry in chocolate and feed it to Ben. Mal and Evie both wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"See, This is the land of opportunity." Evie said.

"Evie's right." Mal agreed, "We can be, whatever we want to be. So...can we just please leave the past in the past?" I glanced at my friends.

"Besides. I mean, look at the shoes. Look at them." Mal and I gave a small laugh.

"Severe."

"They look like a walking death trap." I commented. We all shared a laugh, but our conversation was not forgotten.


	3. Chaos For Everyone!

After Evie finished fitting me for my dress, I got changed into another set of clothes. I put on a one sleeved aqua dress with a silver belt. I put on aqua heels that had a couple of straps around my ankle and crystal like earrings. I had my books tucked tightly in my arms as I silently followed my friends. I kept my eyes downcast as I tried to ignore the nagging feeling in my gut to do bad. _No Sophia_ I told myself, _Bad things happen on the Isle, not in Auradon_. "Sophia!" I heard Jane say. I snapped my gaze up to look at her. Jane had long brown hair and was in the Cheerleading Team, Decorating Committee and so many more things since Mal's mum was taken down.

"Yes, Jane." I said.

"I hate to keep bugging you but the Decorating Committee needs more answers. So as much as I hate to...um...you know...um…"

"Bug me?"

"Right."

"Jane, as much as I want to help, I really need to get to class-"

"You know what, just nod if you like it. Chair swags, entry banner, twinkle lights, napkin design, table bunting." I nodded to everything. Since when did me becoming Ben's girlfriend make me the sole designer for everything? Why can't Evie do this? "And you still haven't picked the party favours yet."

"Jane, whatever you want to do-"

"I mean we can do chains, key charms, pen toppers. I kind of love the pen toppers, but I mean we can do all three-" Jane cut herself off as my eyes flashed blue. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and smiled at the small fairy,

"If you love the pen toppers, do them, I don't mind."

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

"You won't regret it." I gave a small laugh.

"If you say so."

"I can hardly wait to see what your wedding looks like!" Lonnie exclaimed as she, Mal and Evie came up to me and Jane.

"Yeah...me too-Wait what!"

"The Royal Cotillion is like getting engaged to be engaged to be engaged!" Jane explained.

"I knew it!" Evie exclaimed.

"Well everyone knows it." Lonnie said in a 'duh' tone.

"Go Sophia." Mal said as she smirked.

"I did not know about it! How come nobody told me about this! Is my future now just planned out for me-"

"Hi Sophia." A voice said from beside me. I looked up to see Ben with smile on his face.

"Hi Ben~" The girls chorused. I glared at them out the corner of my eye.

"Oh, oh! Quick moment!" Jane said as she dragged Ben over to the side. I went to follow Mal, Evie and Lonnie but I turned back to see Ben looking at me.

"Uh, see you later." He said.

"Ok…" I said in a meek voice before following my friends.

 _TIMESKIP_

I rushed to my locker just as the bell rang for next period. I opened my locker and quickly grabbed my books. My locker held my school books and text books, as well as some photos from Family Day and Ben's Coronation. "Hi Sophia." A voice said. I jumped at the sudden presence but relaxed when I saw it was Ben.

"Hi." I replied.

"I...have a little surprise for you."

"Another? Wow, Ben...Your surprising me almost every day now."

"Or every other day, the event dates. Because you're even more perfect than I thought." I laughed at Ben's pun.

"That is totally me. I am perfect."

"Come on, let me spoil you. You didn't have a lot growing up."

"We managed." I went to grab something else out of my locker and Ben leaned in, inspecting it's contents and noticing my spell book.

"Hey, didn't you donate that to the museum?" I closed my locker,

"Is that old thing still in there?" I joked. I started to brush Ben's fringe out of his forehead, "I need to get to class, and I don't want to be late." I went to leave but Ben took my hand and steered me towards a teal bike that sat a little way away.

"First off."

"What!" I gasped,

"You like it?"

"Ben…" I gave a small laugh, "Do trolls sleep under bridges?" I walked up to the bike, admiring it. "This is wonderful. It's...teal…" I turned to Ben, "But you need to wait until our picnic for your gift. I just have one more thing to bake and then I am ready."

"Well, what about class?"

"I multi task."

"She dabbles." Ben said as I moved towards the kitchens,

"She dabbles!" I called back to him.

"Your the best!"

"That's me!"

 _TIMESKIP_

I dashed towards Jay and Carlos' room, the press on my heels and the truth gummy in my hand. I slipped in the door and closed it behind me, locking it as I did. Carlos was on his bed with Dude with the TV playing the same news that it was playing early today. I started to pace, listening to the newscast. I took the remote and pressed the off button a couple of times before the TV shut down. I took in a heavy breath as my eyes flashed blue. I closed my eyes and calmed myself. "Woah, easy girl." Carlos said. I stared at him with wide eyes,

"You think living here is easy?!" I exclaimed hysterically, "You don't have a hundred people taking photos of you every time you wanted to jump out and say boo! N-not that I could say boo here in Auradon-You know what I mean!"

"I'm sorry."

"Carlos, you ever miss being evil and people cowering before you in fear?" Carlos scoffed,

"Your thinking of my mother, and I was usually on the other end of that. So not really, no. Oh hey!" Carlos stood up, "Did you bring it." I shook my head to clear out the thoughts,

"Yeah...I-I did-" I was cut off by the room's door opening and Chad sneaking in. He closed the door and flung a key up into the air, catching it. Chad paused when he saw that Carlos and I were in the room.

"Hi." He said. "Just came to use your 3D printer, won't be a sec."

"How'd you get a key to my room?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, I printed it off last time I was in here." Do these Auradonians have a rule that says of 'don't break into things' Carlos and I shared a look, "You guys were sleeping. Look I just-your printers so much better than mine, and you install these hacks and everything runs so much smoother than mine and-"

"Out." Carlos ordered, pointing at the door, "Now."

"Fine. Fine." Chad went to leave, the key in hand.

"Chad!" The prince turned around, annoyed.

"What? Hmm?"

"Leave the key." Chad then made a point to place the key on the table. I was staring into space for a while before Carlos called my name.

"Hmm?" I said, snapping out of my mini daydream.

"My potion?"

"Yes...sorry." I took the small gummy out of the container I held it in.

"So, this thing will make me say what I really feel to Jane?"

"Yeah...I-It's a truth gummy, take it or leave it."

"Perfect." I pulled the gummy towards me as Carlos tried to take it,

"Hold up, are you one hundred percent sure that you want to have this? Because...it will make you say the truth all the time, no matter what the situation and the only reason I'm making sure is because that if I take this gummy right now, I will be shipped back to the Isle in no time flat. Not that it sounds terrible, but you know-"

"Yeah." Carlos interrupted. "I'll take my chances I guess."

"Ok…" I let my hand drop. I then felt Dude licking my hand as the truth gummy disappeared down his throat, "Bad dog!" Dude then jumped onto the bed and shook himself out,

"Man, that thing was nasty!" He exclaimed. Carlos and I stared at Dude, "And you, you just got to man up. And while you at it, scratch my butt."

"You heard the dog, scratch his butt." I turned on my heel and exited the room, walking away from the crazy.

"Sophia?" Carlos called to me, "Your just gonna leave me with him?"


	4. Home Freak Home

_NO POV - THE ISLE OF THE LOST_

Across the Sea Of Serenity, sat a small island covered in a golden dome. On that island, the most rotten children lived. One of those was Harry Hook, the son of the infamous Captain Hook. As he walked down the run-down markets, he caused mayhem with every step. Knocking over a man with laundry, swiping a rag and throwing it in another's face. He reached Ursula's Fish and Chip shop. It's slogan hung underneath the billboard out front, 'You take it how I make it'. Harry walked up the front of the shop, spotting a lady who was fishing. He took her already caught fish and entered the shop. He took his sword and scabbard and placed it in the barrel provided. Harry then walked through the shop and gave the fish to an employee. As he reached a large table at the back of the store, he pushed a pirate out of the way so he could hop over the table to get to the other side. Harry turned on the TV and a newscast showing Sophia appeared on the old thing. Beside him, sat Gil, the son of Gaston who was eating eggs just like his father before him. A girl then exited the kitchen. She had dark skin, braided aqua hair and donned a pirate hat. This was Uma, Ursula's youngest daughter, and Sophia's younger sister. Uma placed a tray on the table and Harry pulled it towards him. Uma whacked his arms a couple of times for him to move it and grabbed a piece of food off his tray. Uma threw the food at the TV and glared at her older sister on the screen. "Poser." She muttered,

"Traitor!" Harry shouted. Uma looked around at the pirates surrounding her.

"Hello?" All the pirates then started to lob food at the TV. Harry pranced up to the TV,

"Oh, I would love to wipe the smiled of their faces." Harry wiped a piece of food of the TV screen, "You know what I mean?" Uma turned to Gaston's son,

"Gil! You wanna quit choking down yolks and get with the program?" Gil swallowed an egg,

"Yeah." He agreed, not wanting to face Uma's wrath, "What they said." Uma turned to her crew.

"That little traitor, who left us in the dirt!"

"Who turned her back on evil!" Harry added.

"Who said you weren't big or bad enough to be in her gang." Gil called out. All the pirates turned to him, "Back when we were kids. Come on, you guys remember. Mal called her shrimpy and the name kind of...stuck." Gil paused, seeing the look on Uma's face. The youngest sea witch turned to her more reliable friend.

"That snooty little witch." She growled, "My sister got everything and left me nothing."

"No." Gil interrupted, "She gave you that sandbox then she said you could have the-"

"I need you to stop talking." Uma said to Gil with a mocking smile as she slammed her hand on the table.

"Look, we have her terf now." Harry pointed out, "They can stay in Bore-adon."

"Harry that's her terf now!" Uma pointed at the TV as she moved towards it, "And I want it too." Uma turned off the TV and moved back towards her crew. "We should _not_ be getting her leftovers. Son of Hook, Son of Gaston." Uma pulled the two boy's closer to her, "And me! Most of all! Daughter of Ursula!" Uma shoved Gil away from her, turning to Harry, "What's my name?" Harry got on one knee and took his hat off,

"Uma." He whispered. Uma then turned to Gil,

"What's my name?"

"Uma?" Gil questioned.

"What's my name? What's my name?"

"Uma!" The pirates cried.

 _This is all hands on deck_

 _Callin' out to lost boys and girls_

 _I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect_

 _We won't stop till we rule the world_

 _It's our time, we up next (Next, next)_

 _Our sail's about to be set (Set, set)_

 _They ain't seen nothin' yet_

 _Tell 'em who's in charge so they don't forget_

 _What's my name? What's my name? (Uma)_

 _Say it louder_

 _What's my name? What's my name? (Uma)_

 _Feel the power_

 _No one's gonna stop us, soon the world will be ours_

 _What's my name? What's my name?_

 _What's it? What's it?_

 _Say it loud!_

 _Uuuma Uuuuma_

 _All eyes on me Let me see 'em_

 _Uuuma Uuuuma_

 _What's it? What's it? Say it, say it_

 _Uuuma - a - a!_

 _Uma, Uma, la la um_

 _Uma, Uma, la la Uma_

 _Uma, Uma, la la um_

 _Uma, Uma, la la um_

 _Uma_

 _I'm the queen of this town_

 _I call the shots, you know who I am_

 _I don't need to wear no fake crown_

 _Stand up to me, ya don't stand a chance_

 _It's our time, we up next (Next, next)_

 _My crew's as real as it gets (Gets, gets)_

 _The worst are now the best_

 _And leavin' us here will be their last regret_

 _What's my name? What's my name? (Uma)_

 _Say it louder_

 _What's my name? What's my name? (Uma)_

 _Feel the power_

 _No one's gonna stop us, soon the world will be ours_

 _What's my name? What's my name?_

 _What's it? What's it?_

 _Say it, say it_

 _You know what they say, bad girls have all the fun_

 _Never learned how to count 'cause I'm number one_

 _Ready, here we come, we always get our way_

 _It's a pirate's life, every single day!_

 _Hey, she's the captain, I'm the first mate_

 _Enemy's seasick, can't see straight_

 _Call 'em fish bait, throw 'em on a hook_

 _Uma's so hot, they get burned if they look_

 _It's all eyes on me, let me see 'em_

 _I see your eyes on me, boys_

 _Hey!_

 _You know what my name is_

 _Say it, say it louder!_

 _Hook me! (Ha! Ha!)_

 _Come on!_

 _What's my name? What's my name? (Uma)_

 _Say it louder_

 _What's my name? What's my name? (Uma)_

 _Feel the power_

 _No one's gonna stop us, soon the world will be ours_

 _What's my name? What's my name?_

 _Uuuma Uuuuma_

 _All eyes on me, let me see 'em_

 _Uuuma Uuuuma_

 _What's it? What's it?_

 _Say it, say it_

 _Uuuma Uuuuma_

 _Ooh, say it louder_

 _Uuuma Uuuuma_

 _Ooh, say it louder_

 _Uuuma Uuuuma_

 _What's it? What's it?_

 _Say it, say it_

 _Uma, Uma, la la um_

 _Uma, Uma, la la Uma_

 _Uma, Uma, la la um_

 _Uma, Uma, la la Uma_

 _Uma, Uma, la la um_

 _Uma, Uma, la la Uma_

 _Uma, Uma, la la um_

 _Uma, Uma, la la um_

 _Uma!_

The pirates shouted in glee. Uma stood with the help of Harry as a woman emerged from the back room. Her hair a dark grey now due to dirt and mud while her skin was more pale purple than it was six months ago. "Shut your clams!" Ursula shouted at her youngest.

"Mum!" Uma groaned.

"Don't take that tone with me!" Ursula growled, "You don't want to get _punished_ do you?" Uma took a visible gulp, "That's what I thought." Ursula turned and made her way to the back room again, "Your sister's not here to protect you anymore. And these dishes ain't gonna wash themselves!" Ursula disappeared through the doorway.

"It's fine, it's fine. 'Cause when I get my chance to rain down the evil on Auradon I will take it! They're gonna forget that girl and remember the name-"

"Shrimpy!" Gil exclaimed. Uma nodded towards the door of the shop and Harry steered Gil away. Harry pushed Gil out the doors of the shop and then walked back in. Gil tried to go back inside after him but Harry stood in his way. Gil pointed to the step to enter the shop and sat down, his head in his hands.

 _SOPHIA'S POV - AURADON_

"Would you care for a hor hor d'oeuvre?" I asked.

"Yes please." Ben replied. We were on a date, the first one we'd been on in a while. I was sitting on a rock near a picnic where Ben was sitting. Half my tail was in the water while my upper half was facing Ben. I was also wearing an aqua scale top with pearls around the top of it. My hair was tied up into a braided crown with some still let out. I held a piece of food in front of Ben's face. He smiled before leaning forward and taking a bite. Ben hummed in appreciation, "This is the best thing I've ever had."

"You like it?"

"I more than like it. I, uh." Ben reached over and plucked a pastry from the tray closest to me, "So like it." Ben pointed to a dish, "Beef ragout?"

"Yep." Ben took a spoon and dug in,

"This is amazing."

"Were you surprised?"

"Oh, yeah, you surprised me. This is every single dish Mrs Potts made for my parents. What did it take you? Three days?"

"I-don't even ask." I sighed.

"Well, it means a lot that you stopped and did this all for me. Especially with all the craziness you've been put through." Ben took my hand. "I missed you." I gave Ben a small half smile. He lifted his hand and caressed my cheek, "We don't get much time to just be us anymore." Ben held my chin in his hand,

"I know." I reached out my hand and wiped a small piece of food off his chin.

"You can't take me anywhere, right?"

"Ahhh!" I laughed, remembering our first date before he became king.

"Do you have a-do you have a napkin or something?"

"Yes I do. I made sure to pack some." I moved up the rock slightly and reached my hand in the picnic basket just as Ben did. I reached in to grab the napkins but Ben pulled out a book, my spell book.

"Whats this?"

"I threw it in there last minute, you know in case it rained or something-" Ben opened the book to a page I had marked,

"Speed Reading Spell." He read out, "Blonde hair Spell. Food Spell." Ben closed my book, "And I was giving you props for fitting in so well, for doing your best."

"Take this moment that has passed, return it...reverse it." I stuttered. Ben stood up,

"Are you trying to spell me right now?!" Ben threw my book down and it landed in front of me.

"Ben, do you know how hard it's been for me?"

"Yes! Some things are hard! Do you think learning to be King has been easy for me?"

"Of course not-"

"I thought we were doing this together!"

"But we are in this together Ben."

"Were not Sophia, were not. Y-You've been keeping secrets and lying to me. I thought we were done with that. This isn't the Isle Of The Lost Sophia!" Ben exclaimed. I stared at Ben in shock.

"You think I don't know that!?" I retorted.

"Then why are you doing this?" I gave a heavy sigh,

"I am not one of the pretty pink princesses that live here Ben. I'm not a lady from the Court. But I'm only using the spell book for school and stuff. I used the hair spell because white hair didn't fit in here. I used the reading spell because it would have taken up to much time and I wouldn't have been able to cook this!" I gestured to the food spread out before us, "I spent hours, slaving in the kitchen to make this for you. That food spell I used because when I was too busy go get lunch I used it to whip me up something for me to eat." I took my book and held it close to my chest, "Clearly you don't trust me." I slid off the rock and towards the water,

"Sophia." Ben placed his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

"Ben, no." I slid into the lake and swam through the water, tears prickling my eyes. I swam to the small beach and pulled myself out. It was a bit of a hot day so my tail turned back into my legs instantly. I was wearing a white dress with aqua designs on the chest. I was also wearing aqua strappy heels. I avoided everybody as I made my way to my room. I changed into an aqua singlet with a long sleeved aqua leather jacket and aqua leather pants. I also put on aqua leather boots. I wrapped my arms around myself as tears welled up in my eyes, "I don't belong here…!" I sobbed. "I don't belong in Auradon…!" I grabbed a notepad and pen and started to write,

 _Dear Everyone,_

 _I am so sorry. I don't belong in Auradon I'm going back to the isle and there is nothing any of you can say to stop me, that's why I'm writing this, so nobody can try to convince me to stay._

 _Sophia._

I placed the note on my bedside table and took off Ben's ring. I kissed it and placed it down next to the note. I grabbed my bag, filled with spray cans and my spell book. I snuck out of my room, dashing towards the school parking lot. I found my bike quickly and mounted it. I drove my bike to the edge of Auradon, where the sea overlooked the island. I took out my spell book and flipped to a page, " _Noble steed, proud and fair, you shall take me anywhere._ " I cast the spell on my bike, "Oh, please work." I drove over the water and entered the Magic Barrier that covered the Island, when I did, I felt my magic disappear. I drove through the town until I came across a poster of Ben and I. It was graffitied on, Ben had a beard an an eyepatch while I had a cross over my face with the words 'good girl' scrawled across it. I ripped the poster off the post and scrunched it into a ball. I threw it behind me and started my bike again. I drove it to the staircase of our hideout. I parked my bike and got off it. I grabbed a rock and threw it at the sign that read 'Danger:Flying rocks'. The sight tilted backwards and the hatched opened. I walked up the stairs and into the loft. I dumped my bag on my aqua bed and glanced at a door next to it. I took a deep breath and went through the door. The door lead to a large willow tree out the back of the island. The leaves were a dull gray and the bark was rotting. Sophia stared at a grave stone that stood solid in front of the tree. One name was written on it. "Ursul…" I whispered.


	5. Trimaine's In Traning

I walked through the Isle, my head down as to not bring attention to myself. I made it to a shop called 'Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye'. The sign on the front door said it didn't open till midnight. I opened the door and entered anyway. When I entered the salon, I saw two girls sweeping in harmony, whirling around each other. I There was a dye station in the corner with bubbling liquids around it and mismatched old salon chairs. The two girls stopped sleeping and took of their headphones when they spotted me, "Sophia!" Amara exclaimed. Amara had bright red hair and black eyes. She was wearing a paint splattered dress with a tool belt around her waist. The toolbelt was filled with all sort of makeup items, much like Evie would have.

"Is Evie back too?" Dizzy asked. Dizzy had red hair like her cousin and blue eyes. She wore glasses as well as a paint splattered dress and apron.

"Evie, coming back to the isle?" I scoffed, "Sorry but no." Dizzy and Amara's face fell. "I forgot that your grandmother didn't open until midnight. Place looks great." Evie and Amara smiled again. "What is your grandmother's deal? Has she given you two any customers yet?"

"Sure has." Amara said with a nod, "But only a witch once in a blue moon."

"Mostly it's a lot of scrubbing and scouring and sweeping." Dizzy admitted, "Lots and lots of sweeping."

"Sounds like the old Cinderella treatment if you ask me." I commented.

"Yeah, she's gone from wicked stepmother to wicked grandmother." Dizzy and Amara glanced at the ceiling.

"That's not much of a switch." I started to walk around the shop until I was behind a chair, "Hey, you two used to do Evie's hair right?"

"Yeah, we were the ones to come up with the little braids." Amara explained.

"Got any ideas for me?" Dizzy and Amara looked at each other before walking up to me. Dizzy lifted a loc of my hair,

"The washed out blonde?" She asked, unimpressed, "The best of no worlds. You can't see where your face ends and your hair begins!" The two girls pulled me into a salon chair,

"What in Hades is this?" Amara exclaimed, looking at my nails, "Prissy Princess Pink?" Dizzy spun me around in the chair.

"How far can we go?" I clicked my tongue,

"The total works." I told them. "What I mean by that is do what makes me feel like me...but way worse than I was."

"Yes!" Amara cheered as Dizzy moved towards a table. Drisella's daughter picked up a pair of large scissors and snipped them twice before turning to me. I gave them a look that said, 'go for it'. The cousins did the works. I was leant over a tub while Dizzy dyed my hair. I had no idea what colour. She chopped of a lot of hair as well. As Dizzy put my hair in can curlers, Amara worked on my nails. She painted them an aqua that I was used to but added scale designs. When the duo were done, they spun me in my chair so I could see their hard work. Dizzy had dyed my hair a mix of blues and aqua's, where the dark blue started at my roots then faded into a teal. I stood up and inspected myself in the broken mirror's, chewing a piece of gum the girls had given me.

"There I am!"

"Voila!" Dizzy and Amara exclaimed.

"Voila." I agreed. I took out some money out of my back pocket and handed a note to each of the girls.

"For us?" Dizzy questioned,

"Yeah, you two deserve it." The two girls squealed and moved over to the old register.

"Fork it over, 'ya runts." I heard a voice say. I turned to see Harry Hook standing in the entrance of the salon. Dizzy and Amara reluctantly handed over the money I gave them. Harry tapped his hook on the car hood reception desk, "And the rest of it." Dizzy moved behind the register and opened it, handing the money to Harry who turned to leave,

"Are you still a lap dog for my sister?" I asked, Harry slowly turned to me, "Or do you get to keep the treats you steal."

"Well, well, well. What a nice surprise."

"Hey Harry."

"Just WAIT until Uma hears your back." Harry exclaimed. "She's never gonna give you back your old territory."

"Well, that's no problem, because I'm gonna take it back. He used his hook to push a piece of my hair off my shoulder.

"I could hurt you." I grabbed Harry's wrist, taking the price of gum out of my mouth and sticking it on the end of his hook.

"I don't think Uma would want that." Harry smirked and took the gum off his hook with his mouth as he turned. Harry swept the decorations off the car hood before giving me a mock bow and exiting.

"Great." Amara said sarcastically, "Even more sweeping."

"I'll help." I said. Dizzy and Amara looked shocked. "You learn a few things in Auradon." I shrugged, starting to pick up the fallen items, "Like helping your friends." The cousins squealed and both hugged my sides. I smiled and hugged them back.


	6. What Happened To You?

I was painting a giant mural next to Ursul's grave. "I miss 'ya." I muttered, "Blame mum for what happened, if she cared for us you'd be alive." I stopped and placed my free hand on the grave, "I miss you brother."

"Least I don't see a picture of me with horns and a pitchfork." A voice said from behind me. I spun around to see Ben standing near the entrance of Ursul's grove.

"Ben." I gasped. He tried to take a few steps towards me but I held up my hand to stop him, and he did.

"Sophia I am so sorry about our fight. It was all my fault, it...please come home." Ben held up his ring to me. I placed down my spray paint can and moved towards him,

"Ben, don't you see? I'm home." I stopped in front of Ben,

"I bought the limo, it's a sweet ride."

"Ben...I-I don't fit in at Auradon. I tried my best but…" I turned to look at Ursul's grave. "I need to be here." I looked back at Ben, "If you believe that I can change, then your belief is wasted."

"Then I'll change. I'll skip school, have more fun, I'll blow up some of my responsibilities-"

"Ben no." I interrupted, "This is exactly what I mean, I'm a terrible influence on you. It's only so long until I mess up big time and not only will the Kingdom turn on me they're gonna turn on you too."

"Don't quit us Sophia." Ben moved my hand up and placed his ring inside it. "The people love you. I love you. Don't you love me?" I took Ben's ring with a smile. I placed it back into his hand, curling his fingers over it. I pushed Ben's hand back.

"I need to stay here, keep myself out if the picture. Because…it's what's best for you and the Kingdom."

"Sophia, no, please." Ben took a step forward but I took a step back.

"Ben...I can't do this…" I turned my back to Ben and picked up my spray can, moving towards my mural. "You should go home Ben." I didn't hear Ben's footsteps so I turned back to him, "Ben, please go home. Please leave." Ben gave a small nod and slowly turned around. I took a shaky breath as I watched him leave. When he did I collapsed on the floor in sobs, covering my mouth with the back of my hand. I then heard the communicator pipe,

"Soph?" I heard Mal say, "Sophia, it's Mal, come on, let's talk for a bit. Sophia, don't ignore me." I stood and walked over to the lever near the willow tree. I pulled it and spoke into the communicator pipe on my end,

"Leave me alone!" I said in a harsh sob. I then wiped my eyes as I took a shaky breath. I walked back to my mural and continued to paint. I then heard sets of footsteps and turned to see Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos walk through the entrance of Ursul's grove. "I said to leave me alone."

"Uma captured Ben." Mal said plainly. I stared at all of my friends in shock,

"If you guys had never bought him here, this would never have happened. What in Hades were you thinking!"

"He was gonna come with or without us we just wanted to protect him!" Evie explained.

"Yeah, and we completely blew it guys." Carlos added,

"Hey, ok. So what are we gonna do?" Jay asked.

" _We_." I gestured to all of my friends and myself, "Aren't doing anything." I walked past my friends and into our loft. I grabbed my jacket from the couch and turned to them "This is between me and my sister. _I_ am going to talk to her, alone." I told them.

"Woah, Sophia, your still gonna have to through Harry Hook _and_ his warf friends." Carlos reminded me.

"Yeah, your gonna need us." Jay pointed out. I scoffed,

"I was taking them down when I was still in diapers. And Uma said to come alone."

"Sophia, come on." Evie tried to argue.

"She said to come alone." Carlos repeated. "I know one thing. I'm not going anywhere." Carlos sat down on the couch.

"We'll be here when you get back." Jay promised. I shrugged on my jacket as I left the room.

 _TIMESKIP_

I walked into Mum's fish and chip shop. Uma turned and stared at me in shock and anger. "I'm ba~ck." I droned. All eyes turned to me.

"Loser, party of one." Uma said in the same tone. "Right this way please." Uma gestured to a table. I moved towards it and Uma kicked a chair over to me. I caught it with my hand with a smirk. I flipped it around and sat on it back to front. Uma crossed her eyes as I surveyed the shop,

"Place still smells like an old bucket of prawns."

"Oh I'm sorry, were down a butler today, Princess."

"Where's Ben?" Uma pulled off her apron and dropped it on the floor.

"You know I dreamed of this." Uma stated. "You wanting something from me and me watching you squirm like a worm on a hook."

"Aww!" I cooed, "My baby sister dream's about me." Uma slammed her hands on the table.

"You have your perfect little life, don't you?" I stayed silent. Uma moved away from the table, "Doesn't she have the perfect little life?!" She asked the pirates around her. "And were twenty years into a garbage strike." Uma said to me again.

"If you want to settle a nonexistent score, game on. I see no reason to bring Ben into this." I crossed my arms. Uma laughed and leant on my table,

"It may seem a little unnecessary. But, uh, it is so much fun. Here's the deal."

"Just like Mother, always a catch." Uma slid into the seat opposite me and placed her elbow onto the table.

"You win, Ben is free to go. Hmm?" I placed my elbow and was about to take Uma's hand. She retracted it slightly. "Don't you want to know what I get if I win?" She asked innocently.

"Still got your head in the clouds." I grasped Uma's hand tightly. "On three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three." We said simultaneously as we started to push each others hands down.

"You know, that whole princess act, ugh, never bought it for a second." Uma admitted. "You could stick a tiara on a villian, but you're still a villain."

"But you could be the captain of a ship but you'd still be my little sister." I stated. I pushed my hand down and lowered Uma's. As I continued to push Uma's hand down, my eyes burned blue. My hand almost pushed Uma's down completely.

"If I win, you get me the wand." My concentration broke and Uma pushed my hand down. She stood up and cheered.

"What is with all that cheering!" I stood up quickly at the new voice. Mother emerged from the back room, she spotted me and smiled evilly, "Well, isn't this a surprise. Come home have you?" I moved to stand in front of Uma.

"I haven't come home Mother." I said in a cold tone, "But if you did to Uma what you did to me, there will be hell to pay." I turned to Uma, "I'll get the wand." I strutted to the exit of the restaurant.

"Bring it to my ship at noon tomorrow!" Uma called after me, "Then you'll get beasty boy back." I went to leave but Uma said something that made me stop in my tracks, "And if you blab, you can kiss your baby goodbye."

"I don't know what happened to you sister, sisters forever and always Aquarius." I said before I left.


	7. The Plan

"There's no way were giving Uma the wand." Mal said.

"We can't let her just destroy Auradon." Evie added. My friends then started to argue. I then had an idea,

"Hold up guys." I interrupted. My friends turned to me, "Your 3D printer."

"A phony wand." Carlos realised.

"Yes!"

"In my sleep!'

"But the second Uma tests it she'll know it's fake." Evie pointed out,

"Then we get ben our really fast." Mal said. "We need some kind of diversion."

"Smoke bombs!" Jay exclaimed. I pointed at him in agreement.

"That's perfect!" Evie agreed as well, "I'll get the chemicals I need from Lady Tremaine's place, that could work."

"Oh and wicked hair Sophia." Mal complimented as she and Evie approached me.

"Yeah it's sick, evil Stepmum really stepped up her game."

"She didn't do this." I told them. "Dizzy did. And Amara did these." I held up my aqua nails with black scale designs.

"Little Dizzy and Amara?"

"Shut up." Mal said in disbelief.

"I know. I love how it goes from blue to teal, it beats my white hair by a mile." I said, stroking my long hair.

"Ahem!" Jay coughed from the table,

"Hello?" Carlos said.

"Ok. Carlos, Jay, you guys make the wand and meet us at Pirates Bay by no later than eleven thirty, it gives us time to prepare." I ordered. "Losing is not an option, 'cause were rotten."

"To the core." We all synchronized.

"Let's do this." Evie said as we all went our separate ways.

 _TIMESKIP_

Mal, Evie and I crept into Lady Tremaine's salon. When Evie saw the cousins, she put her hand on her mouth and told us to be quiet. She and Mal walked slowly towards the two girls and stood on either side of each of them. I hung back a bit. "Evie you came back!" Dizzy cried as she stood and wrapped her arms around the daughter of the Evil Queen. Mal and I stood off to the side. Amara smirked at her cousin as she stayed seated.

"Hey…so great to see you too…" Mal droned, slightly upset that Dizzy didn't say hi to her.

"Is it all like we imagined?"

"Do you have walk in closets?" Amara asked,

"Have you been to a real swimming pool?"

"What does Ice Cream taste like!"

"It's cold and it's sweet." Evie told the duo, "And if you eat it too fast it gives you a headache."

"Really?" Dizzy sighed.

"We keep your sketchbook safe!" Amara exclaimed as she moved over to get it.

"You did?" Evie whispered. Amara placed it on the table and Evie sat in one of the chars that were previously occupied. She started to flick through the designs. Evie opened to a page with a short gold and blue dress. "I made this out of an old curtain and safety pins."

"It reminds me of the dress you made for Sophia when she met Jasmine." Dizzy told us.

"I spilt curry all over that dress didn't I?" I remembered.

"You did." Mal agreed. Mal and I started to gather plastic gloves to fill the smoke bomb liquid in, not listening to what Dizzy, Evie and Amara were talking about. But one thing that Amara said stunned me for a second,

"You can take the girl out of the Isle, but you can't take the Isle out of the girl." I realised how right she was. Wherever I end up in the world, the Isle would always be a part of me, no matter how far I run from it. When the trio of girls had finished their chat, Mal, Evie and I started to make the smoke bombs. I filled one up as Mal held open the glove.

"You got it?" I asked,

"I got it." She replied.

"That makes five smoke bombs." Evie stated.

"I think that'll be enough." I said.

"M, Soph. How amazing would this look with my shredded tee and my heart purse." Evie held up a small tiara to her head.

"Very amazing."

"Take it!" Dizzy exclaimed,

"Take however much you want!" Amara added. Mal and I shared a look,

"Stay here for a bit." I told Evie. "Meet us at the loft when your done." Evie nodded and moved off to the cousins. Mal took the bag filled with smoke bombs and swung it over her shoulder. We took our gloves off and placed them at the entrance. Mal and I linked arms as we exited the salon.

"What is up with your sister?" Mal asked. I glanced at her out the corner of my eye.

"I have no idea." I admitted, "She was fine when we left the Isle six months ago but something must have happened while we were gone. She's done a complete one eighty with her personality." There was a slight pause.

"You know I always thought that you and Ben had true love. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No. And...I'm not coming back to Auradon. I can't. I tried to tell you and Evie how I felt but…" I saw Mal's deflated expression. "I know how you feel about Auradon now. After meeting Peter you seem a lot more happier than you were here. And...I couldn't ruin that happiness you have."

"If your staying then I'm staying too."

"No, Mal. You are turning into an Auradon girl. But me…I will forever be an Isle girl." I gave Mal a small half smile as I picked up a rock from the floor and threw it at the loft sigh entrance. The gate slid open and Mal gave me a smile as we walked up the stairs for the first landing.

 _Mal -_

 _I didn't know what you were goin' through_

 _I thought that you were fine_

 _Why did you have to hide_

 _Sophia -_

 _I didn't want to let you down_

 _But the truth is out_

 _It's tearin' me apart, not listenin' to my heart_

 _I really had to go_

 _Mal -_

 _And I would never stop you_

 _Sophia -_

 _Even though we've changed_

 _Mal -_

 _Nothing has to change_

 _Both -_

 _And you can find me in the space between_

 _Where two worlds come to meet_

 _I'll never be out of reach_

 _'Cause you're a part of me_

 _So you can find me in the space between_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _No matter where you go_

 _We can meet in the space between_

 _Sophia -_

 _There are no words left to say_

 _Mal -_

 _I know you gotta find your place_

 _Sophia -_

 _But this is not the end_

 _Mal -_

 _No_

 _You're part of who I am_

 _Both -_

 _Even if we're worlds apart_

 _You're still in my heart_

 _It will always be you and me, yeah!_

 _Mal -_

 _You can find me in the space between_

 _Both -_

 _Where two worlds come to meet_

 _Mal -_

 _I'll never be out of reach (Sophia - I'll never be out of reach)_

 _No_

 _Both -_

 _'Cause you're a part of me_

 _So you can find me in the space between_

 _Mal -_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _Sophia -_

 _No matter where you go_

 _Both -_

 _We can meet in the space between_

 _Sophia -_

 _Yeah_

 _No matter where you go (Mal - No matter where you go)_

 _Both -_

 _We can meet in the space between_

 **Crystal - Just so you all know, Peter is not my OC, he was created by** **MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery on . So full credit goes to him.**


	8. VK's VS Pirates

Mal, Evie and I were waiting at the Pirate Cove entrance when the limo pulled up. Four people emerged from the limo. Lonnie, Peter, Jay and Carlos. Peter was Mal's boyfriend and Audrey's twin. Peter had blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm telling you, when Audrey found out that he and Mal were a thing she flipped. But, she's cool now. "Lonie?" I exclaimed.

"Peter?" Mal questioned. Peter wrapped Mal in a hug.

"We made them bring us." Peter told us as Lonnie and I hugged.

"I am so glad." Mal sighed.

"Welcome to the Isle, it's good to see you both." Evie said. I then saw Jay and Carlos approach, the latter holding the fake wand.

"Oh, let me see that." I took the wand from Carlos and inspected it, "It perfect." I gave it back to Carlos.

"It's noon." Jay said.

"Are we ready?"

"Yeah." Evie said, holding up my bag, it was a small black leather bag with my shell on the front of it that held the smoke bombs.

"Let's do this." I lead all of my friends through the pipe that lead to Pirate's Cove.

"Hey guys!" Gill called out from the top of the mast of my sisters ship. "They're here!" I walked onto the docs, followed by Mal, Evie, Jay, Lonnie, Peter and Carlos.

"Welcome!" Harry exclaimed.

"Finally!" Uma shouted before she started to laugh.

 _Uma -_

 _Huh! Let's get this party started_

 _I swear I'm cold-hearted_

 _There's no negotiation_

 _I'm not here for debatin'_

 _You need some motivation?_

 _Just look at Ben's face_

 _Then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient_

 _I'll throw him overboard and let him swim with killer sharks_

 _You either hand over the wand, or he'll be ripped apart_

 _Sophia -_

 _Now let's all just be smart, although for you that must be hard_

 _You'll get your wand - no one has to come to any harm!_

 _Don't try to intimidate_

 _Your bark is much worse than your bite_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _I guess we're findin' out tonight!_

 _Pirates -_

 _Let's go! Bring it on!_

 _Better give us what we want_

 _It's the wand for the crown_

 _If you don't it's goin' down_

 _VK's -_

 _Let's go! Make your move!_

 _Peace or war, it's up to you_

 _Give him up and do it now_

 _If you don't it's goin' down_

 _Pirates -_

 _We want the wand_

 _Or else the king is gone_

 _Your time is runnin' out!_

 _You should really watch your mouth_

 _VK's -_

 _Let's go! Pound for pound_

 _We're prepared to stand our ground_

 _Put your swords up, put 'em up!_

 _It's goin' down!_

 _Pirates -_

 _Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Make the trade_

 _Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Or walk the plank_

 _Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Uma, Uma, Uma - la - la - la)_

 _Make the trade_

 _Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Uma, Uma, Uma - la - la - la)_

 _Or walk the plank_

 _Sophia -_

 _Okay, look, this is not a conversation_

 _It's a do-or-die situation_

 _If you don't give me back the king, I'll have no hesitation_

 _I'll serve you right here, and I don't need a reservation_

 _That way your whole pirate crew can have a demonstration_

 _Release him now, and we can go our separate ways_

 _Unless you wanna deal with me and the VKs_

 _Uma -_

 _So that's your big speech, huh? An empty ultimatum?_

 _Harry -_

 _All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate him_

 _Matter of fact, make one wrong move, and I'll debilitate him_

 _And if he even starts to slip, I'll eliminate him!_

 _All it takes is one wrong look and I'll -_

 _Uma -_

 _Harry! We get it. Chill._

 _Pirates -_

 _Let's go! Bring it on!_

 _Better give us what we want_

 _It's the wand for the crown_

 _If you don't it's goin' down_

 _VK's -_

 _Let's go! Make your move!_

 _Peace or war, it's up to you_

 _Give him up and do it now_

 _If you don't it's goin' down_

 _Pirates -_

 _We want the wand_

 _Or else the king is gone_

 _Your time is runnin' out!_

 _You should really watch your mouth_

 _VK's -_

 _Let's go! Pound for pound_

 _We're prepared to stand our ground_

 _Put your swords up, put 'em up!_

 _It's going down!_

 _Ben -_

 _Hey, we don't have to choose_

 _We don't have to light the fuse_

 _Sophia, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose_

 _There's gotta be a better way_

 _Uma, I promise I'll give you your chance_

 _You'll have your say_

 _Uma -_

 _Silly king! You? Give me?_

 _You're gonna give me a chance?_

 _Well, not a chance!_

 _Pirates -_

 _Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Make the trade_

 _Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Or walk the plank_

 _Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Uma, Uma, Uma - la - la - la)_

 _Make the trade_

 _Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Uma, Uma, Uma - la - la - la)_

 _Or walk the plank_

I stepped forward to give Uma the wand. "Hold up." Uma said, "Too easy. Why don't you give it a test drive. We wanna see it work."

"You were always the dramatic sister." I commented.

"Oh and nothing to big or else Ben is fish bait." I looked over at Ben. Harry was holding him by his leather jacket and hanging him off the edge of the plank. I kept a blank face but I was worried out of my mind.

"Were dead." Carlos whimpered. I looked back at him and he nodded to his side. I flicked my eyes over to where he nodded and I spotted Dude. Perfect.

"Ok." I said and turned my body towards the dog. "Although it seems absurd, turn your back into a word." I waved the fake wand at Dude. I looked back at Uma who was looking at me skeptically. I gave a small half smile before turning to Dude again, "Dude, speak." I ordered.

"Does this vest make me look fat?" Dude whispered. The pirates began to cheer and holler, believing that I actually had the wand. "Does anybody have some bacon? Cookies?" Uma laughed in glee.

"Give me the wand!" Uma demanded, so much like Maleficent did all that time ago.

"Give me Ben!" I ordered, pointing at him. There was a tense few seconds where I thought something was gonna happen, something bad.

"Harry. Bring him over." Uma ordered. Harry then pulled Ben over towards us. Gil said something to him before Ben fell on his knees beside Uma. My sister placed her elbow on Ben's head. I gasped softly, Ben had a bruise on his face that didn't look good. I looked back up at Uma. "Aww…" We each held out our hand for the trade. "Cut him loose Harry."

"I never get to have any fun." Harry muttered as he cut Ben's ropes. He grabbed my forearm as I grabbed his. I then handed over the fake wand to Uma as the pirates cheered. Uma took the wand and I pulled Ben up,

"Ben, go go!" I ussured as I pushed him away from the ship, trying to get him away.

"By the power of the sea, tare it down and set us free!" Uma shouted, trying to use the fake wand. "No!" She shouted. I guess she figured it out. I turned to look at Uma,

"Come on Ben!" I pestered, pushing him away with my eyes still on Uma.

"You do not get to win every time sister!"

"Go!" I gave Ben one last shove before running in the opposite direction. Carlos started shooting the smoke bombs all over the ship. Jay threw me a sword and I caught it. I knocked some pirates out of the way as I advanced on Uma. When there was no more pirates, Uma approached. She unseathed her sword and twirled it once, getting in fighting position. I held my sword high and pointed it towards Uma, using my other hand to make a 'come at me' gesture. My sister smirked as she advanced. Mine and Uma's swords clashed. She slashed at me and I jumped out of the way just in time. Uma thrusted her sword and I swiviled. I pulled her arm so we switched positions, so my back was towards the ship. Uma kneeled and swung at my foot. I lifted it and Uma tried to go for my head. I grabbed Uma's hand and baught out faces close together, "Hey Aquarius. Miss me?" I pulled Uma up and pushed her towards her ship. Uma and I continued trading blows. I managed to get her on her knees. I stepped on her blade and looked to see Ben, Peter and Evie fighting back to back. I flicked Uma's hand so she let go of her sword. I ran to Ben, "Ben, come on let's go!" Uma then appeared again. We started to fight again. Uma managed to come close to me but I pushed her back as Evie let off a smoke bomb. "Ben go! NOW!" I followed Ben to the pipe and then turned to face my sister. I pushed the platform off and gave an apologetic smile to my sister. She gave me an angry grin in return,

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name!_

 _Say it NOW!_

"Sophia!" I heard Ben call. I gave one last apologetic smile to my sister before turning and walking through the pipe. I took Ben's hand and he helped me exit the pipe. I threw my sword in the boot and I hopped in the back of the limo where Mal, Evie, Carlos, Peter and Dude sat. Ben hopped in after me. I took deep breaths, did I just do that to my sister? Yes, yes I did. "I'm really sorry that things didn't go the way you wanted them to." Ben said to me.

"Well...as long as your ok…" I panted.

"At least I got to see the Isle. There my people too. Uma helped me see that."

"Ben, Uma captured you."

"She's an angry girl, with a bad plan. Guess it runs in the family." I gaped at him before staring out the window.

"Awkward." Dud said.

"Dude, I know you can talk but that doesn't always mean you should." Carlos reprimanded.


	9. Girl Talk

When we parked the limo, we all got out and walked back to school. It was Lonnie, Jay, Evie and Carlos at the front followed by Mal and Peter than followed by Ben and I. I was in my own world and didn't notice Peter and Lonnie leave. "Do you wanna cancel?" Ben asked, snapping me out of my daydream. I looked up at him.

"Um, you know what, I can come back." Jane said.

"No, no, now's fine." He looked at Jane's tablet for a second before looking back at me. "Do whatever you need to do." Mal and Evie both grabbed my upper arms as we started to walk back to our dorm.

"We need to talk." Evie said,

"Like right now." Mal added.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"No." Carlos stated. We turned to him.

"No?" Evie questioned.

"You guys are always going off in a huddle, whispering your girl talk stuff or whatever. And Jay and I are tired of it."

"I'm not." Jay argued.

"Were your family too. We've been through alot together, were not stopping that now. Ok. Everyone sit." Carlos sat cross legged on the floor with Dude in his arms. "Come on." We all reluctantly sat on the grass in a circle. "I don't know how to start girl talk."

"What up?" Jay said to start us off.

"Well...I-I'm a complete mess." I admitted, "Six months ago, I was….stealing candy from babies and six months before that I was protecting Uma from the Isle in whatever way I could but now...everybody wants me to be this, lady of the court, and I have no idea on how to keep up this act." Evie's hand was on my shoulder and Mal's hand grasping one of mine.

"Then don't." Carlos suggested.

"See, this was dumb." Jay said as he went to stand,

"Maybe it wasn't." Evie said, making Jay sit back down.

"We are always gonna be kids from the Isle." Mal agreed.

"I tried to forget it, I really tried but those are our roots."

"And we all did what was necessary to survive."

"But it made us who we are, and we're never gonna be like anyone else here."

"And that's ok."

"And we can't fake it." Carlos stated,

"And...that would be easy for me 'cause I don't have my spell book." I muttered,

"Well if Ben doesn't love the real you, he's not the one."

"I like that." Evie said.

"Give him a chance." There was a small pause,

"I'm gonna make some changes to your dress." Evie told me, "And if your up for it, only if your up for it, it'll be waiting for you, ok?" I gave Evie a small nod. Mal and Evie both gave me a side bug and stood along with Jay and Carlos. They all let me sit there for a second. Jay then sat next to me again. I looked up at him through my lashes,

"Come to Cotillion tonight, alright." He told me, "If Ben isn't smart enough to love you and you can't stand another day, I'll drive you back tomorrow myself." I gave Jay a smile and a nod. He clapped me on the shoulder and stood again, leaving me to my thoughts.

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah_

 _If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only_

 _If only_

I took a deep breath and stood, picking up my backpack. I made my decision.


	10. Cotillion

Cotillion arrived quicker than expected. Evie had completely re-done my dress. Instead of the lighter blue that she had used before, she used more of a midnight blue for the embroidery. She also lost most of the skirt so my legs were showing but it also had a trail. Evie had also done my hair in a side fishtail braid and placed a small tira on my head. I also had a gold cape that trailed on the floor behind me and was held up up by a blue shoulder piece. was waiting in the wing entrance of the boat, nerves creeping through me. They went through the roof when I heard the fanfare play. "The future Lady Sophia!" Lumiere called. I walked out the side of the entrance and into the spotlight. I stood in front of all of the guests, my shoulders squared. Lumiere leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You work it girl." I smiled up at him. Evie and Mall started to clap and cheer and then everyone joined in. I started to descend the stairs and when I was about halfway down, Beast started to lead me down.

"Hi" I said to him,

"Hi, Ben is on his way." Beast explained, "And you look beautiful."

"Um, thank you." Belle took my hands in hers,

"I know we were shocked at first, but you, you are exactly what Ben needs." Belle told me,

"And lucky for me, she doesn't go by first impressions." Beast joked. The three of us shared a laugh. Mal came up to me and bowed to the royals before taking my hands. She was wearing a black, purple and green dress that was slightly poofy. Her pale purple hair was in waves on her shoulders.

"How are 'ya?" Mal asked,

"I-uh, I feel like I'm gonna hurl." I admitted as we made our way to the main party.

"That's natural."

"Were right here with you." Evie said as she appeared on my other side,

"Ok. Thanks." I smiled at my friends. The fanfare started again.

"King Benjamin." Lumiere called. I turned as Ben entered the party. I clapped along with everyone else. I smiled at Ben as Evie leaned towards me,

"Go get him." She whispered. I nodded and stepped forward. Ben descended the stairs and stopped in front of me. Ben bowed and me and I gave him a small curtsy in return. When we straightened, he folded his hands,

"Sophia...I wish I had time to explain." Ben turned to the stairs and Uma emerged from the doorway. I placed my hands on my mouth. Uma was beautiful in her aqua dress with sea like designs. Her hair was done up in an elegant knot as well, but...why was Uma here? Ben moved up and took Uma's hand, leading her down the steps. Ben then stopped and kissed Uma's hand, where his ring was placed. I dropped my arms in shock. "I'm sorry." Ben said as he and my sister approached. "It all happened so fast. Something happened to me when I was on the Isle, with Uma, a connection.

"W-What do you mean by a connection?" I asked in a whisper.

"I'm saying-"

"It was love." Uma cut in. "It was, I just…I realised how alike Ben and I are, you know."

"We are."

"I know."

"Your so beautiful."

"Ben." I interrupted, "D-Did you go back for her?"

"He didn't have to." Uma started to explained, "I dove through the barrier before it closed, and I'm an excellent swimmer."

"You are." Ben said,

"Thank you." I frowned slightly, did Ben not actually love me? "Listen, Sophia." Uma said as she took my hand in hers. "Even though you were Mum's pride and joy, I just really want to thank you, I do, for everything."

"What?" I questioned in a whisper, "Your thanking me?"

"Yeah, can't I thank my big sis' for everything she's done for me?" Everyone looked between Uma and me, only now noticing our similarities. The way we held ourselves, our hair, our noses were the same was well.

"I-why did you want to thank me?"

"You gave me everything on the Isle, and...I want us to be sisters again." Uma then wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "Thank you so much River." Uma let go of me and smiled as Ben moved forward,

"Don't you see Sophia?" He asked me, "You were right. You knew that...we weren't meant to be together. That's why you never told me that you love me." But I do Ben! I do love you! Uma then gave her purse to someone as music started to play and she and Ben started to dance. I placed my hands over my mouth again and took a couple of steps back.

"Come on Soph." Mal said as she turned me around. She and Evie hugged me from my sides as I continued to watch the guy I loved dance with my sister.

"Not to thrilled, I risked my life for him." Carlos commented. Lonnie came up behind me,

"Were with you Sophia." She promised. Jay moved up beside me as well,

"Let's get out of here." He said. I nodded,

"Yes please." I requested in a broken whisper. Mal lead me past Uma and Ben as we made our way to the exit. When I passed Beast and Belle, they stopped me,

"Sophia." Beast said.

"Honey we are so sorry, we had no idea." Belle apologised,

"I'm gonna talk to him."

"Don't bother." I told them before moving away.

"Lumiere! Unveil the gift! They need to see it!" Jane exclaimed.

"And now, for the unveiling of King Ben's masterpiece!" Lumiere called, "Designed especially for his lady." Lumiere gestured to me. I turned to see a cloth being removed from a stand at the other end of the boat. I stared at the stained glass mural that had just been revealed. It was a mural of Ben and I at the enchanted lake. I was in my mermaid form. My aqua scale top with pearls around the top. My aqua tail was dipped slightly in the water as well. I had my blue and teal hair and my teal eyes contrasted well with my pale skin. Ben stood next to me and held my hand in the mural.

"Ben...Ben did that...for me?" I asked.

"Yeah." Evie said,

"He sure did." Mal agreed. I started to descend the stairs, Mal and Evie at my side.

"M, E, Ben's known who I am all along."

"He loves the real you Soph." Evie told me.

"A true love." I whispered,

"Yep." Mal said.

"Told you." Carlos commented. Uma turned and walked closer to me.

"Cover that back up!" Uma shouted.

"I will not." Lumiere said hotly. Uma turned to Ben,

"Um, why don't you tell everyone the present you have for me Ben."

"I have an announcement!" Ben exclaimed. He took Uma's hand and pulled her closer. "Uma will be joining the court tonight, as my lady."

"Son-" Beast started,

"Not now dad!" Ben shouted at him. He looked confused for a second before regaining his composure, "So as my gift, uh, to her, I'm bringing down the barrier once and for all!" Whispers broke out among the guests. I looked between Mal and Evie with a look that read, 'Is he serious?' "Fairy Godmother, bring down the barrier."

"I most certainly will not." Fairy Godmother argued.

"I am your King!"

"Obey him." Uma added. I then had a realization,

"B-Ben's been spelled!" I gasped.

"Uma must have found your spell book!" Mal realised. I looked at the mural before walking forward a bit.

"Ben." I said. "Ben." I walked forward more so I was next to Uma. Ben turned his gaze to me. "Look at me."

"No!" Uma interrupted, "Look at me. You love me remember?" Ben's eyes flicked between me and Uma.

"No, you do not."

"Yes you do."

"Ben, please look at me." Ben focused his eyes on me.

"Bring down the barrier now!" Uma shouted at someone. I kept my attention on Ben.

"I do not take orders from you!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed.

"Ben?"

"Ben…" I trailed off, "The reason I never told you I loved you is because...I didn't think I was good enough for you. And...I thought you were going to see that sooner or later. I mean...I'm not perfect. I was raised on the Isle and my mother was a cruel woman, she never cared for me but I never knew who I was until I came here. But…" I gestured the the mural of Ben and I, "But Ben, _that_ is me." Ben turned to look at the mural before turning back to me. "I'm part Isle and part Auradon." Uma grabbed Ben's arm.

"Ben, eyes over here." She said.

"And Ben, you have always known who-who we were and who we are able to become."

"Don't listen to her!"

"Ben...I now know what it means to love someone I want to spend the rest of my live with. I've learnt it from you. And...of course I love you. I have always loved you." I closed my eyes and cupped Ben's cheeks, pulling his face towards mine. Our lips met in a kiss. Everybody gasped. I opened my eyes as we separated. Ben looked into my eyes as his mouth formed a smile.

"Sophia." He muttered. I smiled as well as we pressed our foreheads together.

"True love's kiss." I heard Evie mutter,

"Works every time." Mal agreed. Uma growled and dashed to the Fairy Godmother,

"Give it to me!" She exclaimed.

"Guards! Seise her!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed. Uma dashed to the upper part of the boat. I dashed towards her.

"Uma wait!" I exclaimed, grabbing her arm before she could jump off the side of the boat,

"Let go of me Sophia!" Uma shouted,

"No!" I pulled Uma closer to me so I was holding her upper arms, keeping her in place, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you gave me everything! I wanted to do something for myself!"

"I gave you everything because I was protecting you from our mum!" I shouted at her.

"What?" I took a deep breath,

"Do you know where Mum took me every night?" Uma shook her head, "She took me to a remote part of the island, and she beat me." There were gasps from the partygoers. "Yeah, life on the isle was worse than that." I said to everyone, "Uma." I took my sisters hand in mine, "I love you...and I want to protect you. That's how I did it." I used my magic and removed the spell from my back. I turned to Uma could see my healed scars, "Year's worth of torture...to make sure you never endured it." I put the spell back on and turned back around. I took Uma's hands again as tears welled up in my eyes, "Please Uma…give me Mum's necklace...please...stop this...come live here in Auradon with me...we-we can bring Gill and Harry and Dizzy and Amara just please...stay with me here…" Uma stared at me in shock before shakily taking her hands out of mine. She lifted them up to her neck and un-clipped the seashell pendant. Uma stared at it for a second before dropping it into my hands. I smiled through my tears and engulfed Uma in a hug. "Thank you…"

"I love you Sophia." Uma sobbed as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you too Aquarius." I let go of Uma and wiped her tears. I dropped Mum's necklace on the floor and smashed it with my heel. Cheers erupted from the party guests. Uma looked down at my dress.

"I don't think that suits you sis." Uma commented. She waved her hand and teal smoke surrounded me. Once the smoke cleared, I was wearing a sleeveless dress that had black designs on the chest and it also had a poofy aqua skirt. My hair was out and wavy. A tiara of seashells was placed on my head. She smiled at me and moved down to where the other guests were. "I'm sorry." She said to Bed, "Would I be able to stay?"

"Yes, of course." Ben agreed. They shook hands. Ben looked up at me and smiled. I placed my hand on my mouth to cover a smile and then used that hand to wave at him. I lifted the ruffles of my skirt and gave a deep curtsy. Ben gave a bow. I stood and grabbed the ruffles of my skirt. Two attendants grabbed my upper arms and helped me to descend the stairs. Everyone started to applaud as Mal met me at the bottom.

"I didn't know your mother did that." She whispered to me,

"It's in the past now, I don't need to think about it again." I replied. Mal held out her hand,

"Shall we?" I took her hand,

"We shall." Mal lead me to where Ben was standing. I gave him a small smile and was about to say something when he pulled me into a kiss. Ben was pulled back by Carlos who didn't want to see the kissing anymore.

"I owe you guys so much." Ben said to my friends.

"Yeah." Evie agreed,

"Yep." Carlos added.

"If there is anything you need or anything I can do for you."

"Um, actually there is Ben." Evie said, stepping forward. "I know two girls who would love to come to Auradon. Anastasia and Drizella's daughters, Amara and Dizzy, they're like little sisters to me."

"Then they should come."

"Ok."

"Um, I may not have a say in this." Uma said as she moved forward. I took her hand, "There are a lot of kids on that island that don't deserve to be there and they would love to be here, and like me, I believe they deserve another chance. Would...I be able to give you a list?"

"Yeah, you and Evie can work on it together." Ben decided.

"Lady Sophia." An attendant said as he stepped forward, "We found your spell book below deck."

"Sorry." Uma said sheepishly, "I may or may not have taken it."

"It's fine Uma, but...I don't need it anymore." I decided, "This belongs with Fairy Godmother, Fairy Godmother?"

"Yes, that's me thank you." Fairy Godmother stated as her short figure pushed her way through the crowd,

"Here you go." I handed the book over, "I think this should be in the Museum."

"Yes it does, and I will take it." She took the spell book and moved out of the way. I looked at Ben directly, "As I said, I don't need it anymore." A playful smirk appeared on my face as I kicked some water onto Ben. I gave a yelp of surprise as Ben did the same. I stepped closer to Ben as he wrapped his arms around me. I tilted his crown.


	11. You And Me

After everything had settled down, everyone had changed into shorter dresses. I was wearing a shorter version of my longer gown with the same designs. I took my tiara off as well. Uma let out her hair and as well was wearing a shorter version dress that Evie had altered last minute.

 _Ben -_

 _Lookin' back at yesterday_

 _I thought I gave it everything_

 _But still there's so much road ahead of me_

 _Sophia -_

 _When I looked into your eyes_

 _I guess I didn't recognise_

 _Who we are and all that we can be_

 _Sophia and Ben -_

 _Sometimes it's hard to find yourself_

 _But it's worth it in the end_

 _'Cause in your heart is where it all begins_

 _Everyone -_

 _We gotta be bold_

 _We gotta be brave_

 _We gotta be free_

 _We gotta get loud_

 _Makin' that change_

 _You gotta believe (Whoa, oh, oh)_

 _We'll look deep inside_

 _And we'll rise up and shine_

 _We can be bold_

 _We can be brave_

 _Let everyone see_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Evie and Carlos -_

 _There's something special that I've learned_

 _It's together we can change the world_

 _Sophia and Uma -_

 _Everybody's got somethin' they can bring_

 _Mal and Jay -_

 _When you take a look inside yourself_

 _Do you wish that you were something else_

 _Sophia and Uma -_

 _But who you are is who you need to be_

 _Sophia, Uma, Mal and Evie -_

 _Sometimes it's hard to find yourself, but it's worth it in the end_

 _'Cause in your heart is where it all begins_

 _Everyone -_

 _We gotta be bold_

 _We gotta be brave_

 _We gotta be free_

 _We gotta get loud_

 _Makin' that change_

 _You gotta believe (Whoa, oh, oh)_

 _We'll look deep inside_

 _And we'll rise up and shine_

 _We can be bold_

 _We can be brave_

 _Let everyone see_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!_

 _Sophia and Uma -_

 _If we all can do our part_

 _We know that it can be the start_

 _To bring about the difference that we need, yeah_

 _Ben, Evie and Mal-_

 _I promise we can work this out_

 _I promise we can see it through_

 _Sophia, Uma, Ben, Mal and Evie -_

 _Don't you know it's up to me_

 _Everyone -_

 _It's up to me and you!_

 _We gotta be bold_

 _We gotta be brave_

 _We gotta be free (Wanna be free)_

 _We gotta get loud_

 _Makin' that change_

 _You gotta believe (Whoa, oh, oh)_

 _We'll look deep inside_

 _And we'll rise up and shine_

 _We can be bold_

 _We can be brave_

 _Let everyone see_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!_

 _It starts with you and me_

Ben slid his ring back onto my finger and then wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arm around him as we watched the party continue well on into the night. Uma, Mal and Evie shared a look and then turned to Ben and I, giving us matching grins. They each twirled a couple of times before stopping and bowing. We waved at the partygoers as they danced on into the night. Ben and I stayed in eachothers arms the whole time.

 _NO POV - THE ISLE OF THE LOST - LADY TREMAINE'S CURL UP AND DYE_

Two girls were sweeping the floor of their salon when five men walked in, dressed in Auradon blue and gold. The cousins looked at each other in disbelief. One of the attendants held out a scroll to the two. Amara took it and opened it with Dizzy looking over her shoulder. "His Royal Majesty, King Ben of Auradon, and his councillors Miss Evie and Miss Uma of the Isle, her request the pleasure of your company, Dizzy and Amara trimaine for the current academic year at Auradon Prep?!" Amara read out in happiness, "Please notify his majesty's couriers response to this request."

"We'd love you to join us at Auradon Prep, will you come?" Dizzy added, "Signed King Ben." Dizzy and Amara looked at the attendee with pure elation in their faces. They squealed and hugged the man tightly. Knocks were heard from above the girls' salon,

"Zip it up." Lady Tremaine ordered. The cousins ignored their grandmother's request as they went to start packing

 _NO POV - THE ISLE OF THE LOST - UMA'S PIRATE SHIP_

Harry Hook whistled as he pranced across the deck of what was once Uma's ship. He then approached a random spot on the ship, looking at nobody in particular **(AKA, you)** "What?" He asked, "You didn't think that was the end of the story, did you?"


End file.
